The present invention relates to a rotor of an electrical machine,                wherein the rotor has a rotor laminated core connected to a rotor shaft of the rotor in a rotationally-fixed manner,        wherein the rotor laminated core extends from a first axial end face of the rotor laminated core to a second axial end face of the rotor laminated core when viewed in the direction of an axis of rotation of the rotor laminated core,        wherein the rotor laminated core has recesses that are distributed around the axis of rotation and extend from the first axial end face to the second axial end face when viewed in the direction of the axis of rotation,        wherein a tie rod, which projects beyond the axial end faces when viewed in the direction of the axis of rotation, is introduced into each of the recesses,        wherein fastening elements are positioned on the tie rods on both axial end faces.        
The present invention furthermore relates to an electric machine                wherein the electric machine has a stator and a rotor,        wherein the rotor is mounted in bearings so that it can be rotated about an axis of rotation of the rotor.        
A rotor of this type and an electric machine of this type are known for example from EP 0 909 004 B1.
A rotor of an electric machine, which has a rotor laminated core, is likewise known from US 2011/0 074 242 A1. The rotor laminated core extends from a first axial end face of the rotor laminated core to a second axial end face of the rotor laminated core when viewed in the direction of an axis of rotation of the rotor laminated core. The rotor laminated core has recesses that are distributed around the axis of rotation and extend from the first axial end face to the second axial end face when viewed in the direction of the axis of rotation. A tie rod, which projects beyond the axial end faces when viewed in the direction of the axis of rotation, is introduced into each of the recesses. Fastening elements, by means of which the rotor sheets are pressed against one another, are positioned on the tie rods.
A rotor of an electric machine, which has a rotor laminated core, is known from US 2012/0098359 A1. The rotor laminated core extends from a first axial end face of the rotor laminated core to a second axial end face of the rotor laminated core when viewed in the direction of an axis of rotation of the rotor laminated core. The rotor laminated core has recesses that are distributed around the axis of rotation and extend from the first axial end face to the second axial end face when viewed in the direction of the axis of rotation. A rivet, which projects beyond the axial end faces when viewed in the direction of the axis of rotation, is introduced into each of the recesses. Balance elements are positioned on the rivet.
In the prior art the rotor laminated core is attached to the rotor shaft. The so-called bundling pressure is applied via rotor pressure rings which are positioned on the two end faces of the rotor laminated core. The bundling pressure is transmitted via the rotor pressure rings to the rotor shaft. The bundling pressure causes a deflection of the rotor pressure rings. The rotor pressure rings must therefore be embodied so as to be accordingly stable in order to avoid an excessive deflection of the rotor pressure rings. Any possible fan is generally arranged directly at the rotor shaft.